Detained
In the Temporal Cold War '' |image= |series= |production=40358-021/121 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |script=Mike Sussman and Phyllis Strong |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0572202 |guests=Dean Stockwell as Colonel Grat, Christopher Shea as Sajen, Jessica D. Stone as Narra, Dennis Christopher as Danik, David Kagen as Major Klev and '''Wilda Taylor as '''Suliban Woman |previous_production=Oasis |next_production=Vox Sola |episode=ENT S01E21 |airdate=24 April 2002 |previous_release=Oasis |next_release=Vox Sola |story_date(s)=Unknown (2152) |previous_story=Oasis |next_story=Vox Sola }} Summary Captain Archer and Ensign Mayweather wake up in a Tandaran prison. They are soon met by Major Klev, who orders them both to the office of Colonel Grat. Grat interrogates them in detail regarding their intrusion into Tandaran space and the Suliban, and says that they will have to appear before a magistrate in three days time. He also refuses to allow Archer to contact Enterprise, but does so himself and appraises them of the current situation. Upon hearing this, Commander Tucker advocates an escape attempt, but Sub-Commander T'Pol prefers to avoid provoking the Tandarans further, and orders Enterprise to Tandar Prime. Later, Archer meets a Suliban called Danik, who tells him that they are in Detention Complex 26, an internment camp for Suliban imprisoned when the Cabal began attacking the Tandaran Sector eight years previously. In his office, Grat questions Archer in detail about the events of episode Broken Bow, and also demands information about the Temporal Cold War. Archer wonders why innocent Suliban are being held prisoner, but Grat warns that delaying could result in Archer missing the transport to Tandar Prime. Grat later reports to Enterprise that the hearing has unfortunately been "delayed", allowing Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato to locate the prison. That night, a communicator is beamed to Archer and Mayweather's cell. Archer tells Tucker he wants to help the Suliban escape, and Danik says his people can go to the Niburon Colonies, away from the Tandar Sector. The following morning, Grat then produces the communicator and Archer is sent to isolation as punishment. Aboard Enterprise, T'Pol uses torpedoes to ward off the Tandaran defense-ships before clearing Tucker to launch in a shuttle-pod. Mayweather distracts Klev, allowing a Suliban-disguised Reed to activate charges and initiate the escape. As they flee, Grat argues that the Suliban will all go to join the Cabal, but Archer says that he doesn't know the Suliban very well, despite having been in charge for a long time. Errors and Explanations Nitpicking # I was surprised to see that the shuttle is suddenly armed with what appears to be a phase cannon, judging from its continuous beam. It could be a larger variation of the phase pistol. Nit Central # SMT on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 7:14 pm: Archer tells Colonel Grat that he and Mayweather will leave, "If you'll take us to our shuttlepod." They forget that Grat just told them they're several light-years from where they were captured, and there was no indication the Tandarans brought the pod with them. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: Yeah, but that’s a logical assumption, isn’t it? And let’s say for the sake of argument that they didn’t take it with them: Archer never said they did. He just said to take them to it. If it’s light years away, then he obviously wanted them to take them to it. It’s not like he said, "Take us to our shuttlepod…but only if it’s right here on this planet. If it’s still where you found us, you can keep it." :) # It's amazing how well humans are able to communicate with Tandarans, with no Universal Translator technology in evidence. Ditto for the Suliban: their rhymes even translate into English rhyme. Josh M on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 8:01 pm: Just because humans don't have a super UT yet, doesn't mean other races don't. I don't remember any of the Suliban reciting a rhyme in this ep.SMT on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 8:27 pm: JoshM, the main Suliban character -- I think he was named Danik -- recited a taunting rhyme his daughter heard from Tandaran children. Josh M on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 5:15 pm: I remember him mentioning the rhyme but I don't remember him reciting it. I wonder if they cut that part out here for some reason. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, April 26, 2002 - 2:35 am: I don't know where you live, Josh, but here in NJ, in the third scene of Act 2, when Archer and Travis are having a meal with Danik in his quarters, Danik recites it: Be careful of their wicked smiles, their shining yellow eyes. At night they'll squeeze right through your door and everybody dies. # It's also amazing how many species have weeks. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: Is it? Doesn’t it make sense that planets with long years will divide them into seasons or months, and then subdivide them into weeks? TomM on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 7:03 pm: While dividing the gap between day and year may be natural, "month" only makes sense when there is either a single moon or a clear "alpha" moon in a high orbit. On Venus (no moon) or Mars (two small moons in low fast orbits) the idea would not have evolved. And, as we've discussed before, a "week" is a totally artificial division of a month. It is possible that whatever intermediate timeframe the other species use has been "translated" by the UT as "weeks," but that should be beyond its capabilities. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 8:52 pm: Of course it is. That doesn't mean it's some that could only happen on Earth. If a planet's year has hundreds of days, it makes sense they'd want to subdivide them for cultural reasons, to mark the seasons, to celebrate historical events, to honor figures in politics or history, etc. # Enterprise located the detention camp 5.2 light-years away, and by other dialogue in the episode, reached it in considerably less than three days. Broken Bow led us to believe that Enterprise was pushing its engines to go 100 times light-speed, which would make that voyage more like 19 days. So much for the less sophisticated technology of the 22nd century. Josh M on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 8:01 pm: According to ST: Encyclopedia, at Warp 5 it takes 9 days to go 5 ly. It obviously didn't take them that long. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: That’s for the NextGen era. The TOS era had a differently-calibrated Warp system, and for all we know, the ENT era may even have an earlier one.ScottN on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 12:16 pm: Discussion on warp factors in Broken Bow. Enterprise appears to use the TOS speed of the (WF)3*c. Warp 5 would therefore be 125c (though IIRC, that's more than the top speed of the ship, wasn't it around warp 4.3 -- there's a nit somewhere in there). # Enterprise gets within transporter range of the detention camp, yet the Tandarans can't detect the vessel? Well-guarded place. One Cabal ship, and they'd be wiped out. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: But they did detect it. Grat contacted the Enterprise at the end of Act 3 to let them know patrol ships were on the way. SMT on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 4:20 pm: Grat contacted them with *their* communicator. It was implied that that was how he knew Enterprise existed. He also said that if the ship came *closer*, it'd be intercepted. Maybe they hadn't even spotted it yet; maybe they only managed it after knowing there was something to look for. # So Malcolm puts three charges in a diagonal pattern on a wall, and when they explode, they create an almost perfectly circular hole. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: He’s probably been obsessed with that shape ever since that dream he had about T’Pol’s "bum." ' # ''PaulG on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 7:35 pm: When the Suliban are arguing if they should risk the escape, one asks if the other is willing to risk his daughter. While that is a good point, I find it hard to believe that the man’s wife is never mentioned. She is in another camp and could suffer reprisals because of this escape. That would be on my mind. ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am:'' I’m sure it was on Danik’s mind, but would staying there have been better? At least now he can work to have her released, or try and rescue her now that he’s free himself. He may also want to risk that to give his daughter a better life, and decide his wife would’ve wanted that as well.PaulG on Wednesday, May 01, 2002 - 8:31 pm: I didn't say it would be better if he stayed or he made the wrong decision. But if my wife was in another camp, her welfare would be one of my main concerns. It is odd that it is omitted. It would have been a nice touch.' # To be brief, the security in this place stinks. There are lots of stuff around that could make a very nice homemade weapon which should suffice against guards armed with painsticks. They apparently have advanced sensors so why aren’t there cameras everywhere? And for heaven’s sake, why would you put the escape ships so close to the prison? Did Tuvok learn from these people? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: The fact that they have painsticks doesn’t mean they may not be armed with other weapons concealed beneath their clothing. Grat had a gun when he attacked Archer and Reed in the corridor at the end of the episode.PaulG on Wednesday, May 01, 2002 - 8:31 pm: I don't see your point. That gun under the jacket isn't going to do any good when you are unconscious on the floor after your skull was cracked open with a pipe. If you fear the prisoners will choose violence, it is wise to limit their ability to kill you.' # Dare I need mention that Capt. Archer is fooling around in other’s civilization’s business? I guess saving hundreds is important. Saving millions is not. He is starting to sound like Janeway (and that is not a compliment). 'The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 7:53 pm: I may have had a problem with Archer's interference, except that once Archer started being interrogated by Grat, he became part of the situation. His actions are still questionable, but without a prime directive, he can do whatever he wants.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: In the first place, he needs the Suliban’s help in this case in order to escape himself. He didn’t interfere, he was captured. Second, this is not ONE civilization. It’s one persecuting another. Should someone not aid the Suliban just because they lost their home planet and another race is rounding them up and imprisoning them for no reason? ScottN on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 12:16 pm: Wrong. He specifically tells T'Pol not to beam them up once they get the communicator. PaulG on Wednesday, May 01, 2002 - 8:31 pm: First, no, he does not need their help. He was given the option to escape but decided to stay to help everyone escape. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 02, 2002 - 11:08 am: He has no way of knowing if Grat will keep his end of the bargain and release him and Travis if Archer tells him what he knows, and indeed it appears that Archer doesn't know anything Grat doesn't already know himself, so he may feel that if he gave what little info he had, Grat might think it was worthless, or that Archer was holding out on him. Observing how Grat treated his prisoners only served to inform Archer that Grat was not honorable enough to bargain with. Second, I don't see why one civilization persecuting another makes a difference. Not interfering is not interfering, whether you like what they are doing or not. While I don't particularly like what the Tandarans are doing, their motivations do make some sense and their situation is difficult. Even Archer believes he is interfering - his dialogue states that he knows he is breaking his own rules but he makes an exception this time.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 02, 2002 - 11:08 am: I disagree. Interference, as it pertains to Trek's use of the P.D. (or even pre-P.D.), refers to internal planetary matters, especially matters in which the natural evolution of a pre-warp society may be affected. This isn't an internal matter of a pre-warp society, it is a matter of one society rounding members of another, and Archer and Travis were captured by that same society. It was the Tandarans who forced Archer and Travis into the situation they're in by capturing them, not Archer and Travis "interfering." If Archer felt he could extracate himself from this situation I assume he would, but he may not have felt that was an option. He simply broke out of a prison in which he was being wrongly held, and took some Suliban with him. If this one act has global or interstellar consequences for the entire Tandaran or Suliban race, then it is Grat's actions that set them into motion, not Archer's. As for Archer's comment, I would take it with a grain of salt. Finally, I feel sorry for these Suliban. But what makes them so special that they deserve saving and the begging-for-help Valakians, who were enlightened enough to co-exist with their fellow sentients and seem likeable enough, get the death sentence for no good reason. Sorry, but this is going to be a sticking point for me until I get a logical explanation (and, no, Dear Doctor did not provide a logical explanation).' # ''The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 7:53 pm: T'Pol was in good form this week, too. Her invitation for Grat to come to dinner just clicked. She really is a good first officer. (As opposed to Tucker, who would probably get the Enterprise blown to pieces in 5 minutes if he were left in command.) inblackestnight on Wednesday, July 18, 2007 - 3:06 pm: Clicked how? Sure it was entertaining but it was even more out of character. During that scene I was waiting for Grat to be beamed aboard so they really could have dinner. # I think we're going to see these Tandarans again. If they're powerful enough to get all this information on the Enterprise, they're probably not some slacker race. stephen on Sunday, April 28, 2002 - 7:00 pm: They didn't suggest any reason we wouldn't have heard of the Tandarans in TOS, TNG, DS9 or VOY. But Tandarans might be a name of a subgroup of some race we know by another name. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, April 29, 2002 - 1:04 am: That implies that we somehow should've heard of them, and that not doing so requires an explanation, but I don't see why that has to be the case. The series and eps we've seen up till now have not been produced as a detailed inventory of everything and everyone in the Trek universe, and no one ever said they were. Space is big. The Alpha Quadrant is big. The Federation is big. Each episode or movie we see is a tiny sliver of the Trek universe, and for everything we see, there's an ocean of what we don't, and it should be that way, to keep writers free to write episodes in which they need to introduce new stuff. Picard said in ST First Contact that were over 150 Federation member worlds. So where are they? Why haven't we seen them? Why don't we have a list of each member? Simple. No story has required it. So why can't we see a race on Enterprise that we never see again in the internal chronology of the subsequent four series? # Josh M on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 8:01 pm: I'm kind of surprised that 89 Suliban fit on those four small ships.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: First, there were actually five in the final shot of them, and second, those weren’t necessarily the only ones. Others could’ve departed before the shuttlepod and the other four we saw. Josh M on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 5:15 pm: There were four Suliban ships. The last one to take off (the one with the blue engines) was the shuttlepod. Also, as you have said before, if there were more ships, it would have been nice to see some evidence to support this, like more ships in the shot or dialogue from Reed or Travis.' # ''Mike Ram on Wednesday, April 24, 2002 - 11:24 pm: Did the Enterprise-1701's shuttles have phasers? And did the ship have aft photon torpedoes? I ask because T'Pol fires torpedoes aft to hit the enemy partol craft. inblackestnight on Wednesday, July 18, 2007 - 3:06 pm: I don't know about the shuttles but I don't think the Enterprise had aft launchers until the Galaxy-class. 1701-C may have but I haven't seen any official specs for it. Seniram 10:27, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Excelsior class ships, such as the Enterprise B, had aft torpedo launchers, at the rear end of the secondary hull.' # Also, the shuttle phasers looked and sounded like the 24th century ship-board phasers, not like the old "blue marker streak" ones from TOS. 'LUIGI NOVI on Monday, September 09, 2002 - 3:56 am: When Reed suggested firing their shuttlepod’s weapons to get Enterprise’s attention in Act 4 of Shuttlepod One, Trip said the range of the plasma cannon was too low, but didn’t mention any phase cannon. Thande on Tuesday, February 10, 2004 - 7:00 am: Actually Mike Ram does have a point, because the phase cannons on the ship are definitely NOT related to particle weapons, and look pretty much exactly like NextGen phasers. However, the phasers on TOS were NOT shown consistently. Most episodes showed them as thin blue beams, but at least one had them as wide red fan-like beams, and Balance of Terror showed them as short bursts (though that might have been a shot of photon torpedoes by accident). And the handheld phasers are blue, white, red and pink depending on the episode (notably they are red in Devil in the Dark and bluish-white in most other episodes, such as Wink of an Eye).' #''tjoe on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 1:28 am: Are we ever going to see an episode where Malcolm doesn't get punched/shot/knocked out? He's a good character but an ineffective security chief. Tasha Yar could take him in a fight. Blindfolded. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 11:40 am: And after Armus was done with her. ''Seniram 10:27, September 29, 2018 (UTC)''Don’t forget that, as Security Chief, part of Malcolm’s job is to ensure Archer doesn’t come to harm, even if that means getting repeatedly punched/shot/knocked out himself! # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 2:38 am: While I understand the dramatic reason for having Archer explain Manzanar to T’Pol in Act 3, it really was a waste of precious time in which Archer could’ve been discovered with his communicator. He should’ve just said, "T’Pol, this place is an internment camp for persecuted Suliban civilians." Even worse, when Travis opens his cell door in Act 4 and sees the disguised Reed, Reed says, "I understand you’re looking for a way out of here." He says this in a subdued voice, and for some reason, with an American accent, as if he were trying to joke around with Travis. It’s a cute moment externally, but internally, is this really the time to be playing tricks with Travis? Shouldn’t a professional tactical officer like Reed, who’s now on a dangerous rescue mission, immediately say something like, "Travis, it’s me, Reed. Get your bum in gear. We’re leaving."? And when Archer later accosts the hooded Reed, Archer pins him to a wall, stares at him, identifies him and then Reed makes an expression of relief. Shouldn’t he have immediately said, "Captain, it’s me, Reed!" Communication among officers in situations like this should relay all the important info in a quick, efficient manner. TJFleming on Monday, April 29, 2002 - 6:51 am: Normally, I don't think much of the dialog. Here, however, they're right on the money. Although the danger is imminent, the shooting hasn't started. Moreover, Reed has had time to rehearse his entrance. He came up with a line that (1) defuses the tension, and (2) will make a great war story later. Trust me on this. Or ask someone else who's "been there." That's the way it's done. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 5:09 am: When talking with Archer & Mayweather, Grat mentions that they had them tested because they are at war with shapeshifters, but then sticks them back in the camp. Now while Grat & his men know that these Suliban can't change shape, Archer & Mayweather don't know this, so shouldn't they ask why Grat isn't worried that some Suliban might assume their identities in the future? Brian Webber on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 12:28 pm: I think Archer realzied after his conversation with Grat that the Suliban in the camp clearly WEREN'T threats becuase their DNA would've analyzed same as his and Travis's, so Grat KNEW the Suliban in the camp were no threat. KAM on Friday, April 26, 2002 - 5:05 am: Brian, yes Grat knew the Suliban were no threat, but Archer didn't know UNTIL he talked to Danik. When told they were going back to the same cell a logical question would have been, "But aren't you afraid a Suliban might take on our appearance?" That was the point I was trying to make. Archer or Mayweather should have wondered about that since Grat did make a comment about the Suliban's shapeshifting abilities. # Why was Archer so adamant about not answering Grat's questions? Yes, he later said he felt he was being strongarmed, but by not answering he is openly defiant & clearly putting himself on the side of the Suliban. He could answer the questions, especially as it seemed that Tandaran operatives had most of the info anyway, and not openly make an enemy of Grat. inblackestnight on Wednesday, July 18, 2007 - 3:06 pm: Thank you KAM! I wondered that myself. Grat already had plenty of information, why not clarify a few points, to avoid being put in a bad light, and then get all pissy about being strong-armed. Then again, if Grat knew about Archer getting shot by the Cabal why was he interrogating Archer at all? Torque, Son of Keplar on Wednesday, July 18, 2007 - 6:01 pm: The reason why Archer didn't want to answer his questions is because Archer's not in a position to know with certainty that Grat is teling the truth about being released etc. He knows that its possible that this is just a ruse and that if he told Grat all he knew, he'd have nothing to bargain with. Sort of the reason why they now tell people to fight back if they're being kidnapped because the likelihood that the person is going to release the hostage once a ransom has been paid isn't that high. There be no reason for Grat to keep the promise of releasing anyone once he had what he wanted. If Grat had allowed Enterprise to talk with the Captain and stuff, then he might be more likely to go along with the bureaucracy. inblackestnight on Wednesday, July 18, 2007 - 7:17 pm: Yeah, that makes sense, and my last line in a way supports that. However, if Grat never obtained that information would he have kept the hearing date? We'll of course never know but Grat's first question to Archer was "What were the Suliban doing on Earth?" and he already answered that when he knew they were chasing a Klingon. So his mis-interpretation of the facts is what I should've picked up on. Thanks Torque. # Anonymous on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 1:26 pm: Seems at least Malcom has been experimenting with the transporter in his spare time. When Travis asks him how he got there Reed said he was starting to "get used" to transporting. This from the guy who didn't want his molecules compressed into a data stream. Josh M on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 5:15 pm: Wasn't Reed the guy that made another officer get onto the pad in an earlier episode? If it happened, I think it happened in The Andorian Incident. # Sparrow47 on Thursday, April 25, 2002 - 10:12 pm: Does anyone else think that all the data T'Pol streamed to Grat might have been best kept secret? Although it was a neat idea. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, April 26, 2002 - 2:35 am: I assumed she just transmitted junk info, and told Grat it was the Starfleet and Vulcan databases.stephen on Sunday, April 28, 2002 - 7:00 pm: Regarding the historical data T’Pol sends Grat, I'm sure it's been edited and abbreviated, summarized and, uh, edited, by the Federation Propagand... no, it's not Propaganda, it's Federation Information Bureau, known by its acronym, FIB. :O constanze on Sunday, May 15, 2005 - 7:57 am: I was a bit astonished that T'Pol would send all their database to Grat - if he looks at the past encounters with aliens, not all of them are complimentary for the Enterprise crew? But since she was just playing along, I'll buy that she sent only part of the data. Or maybe she sent so many Teraquad that it would take Grat years to read it.. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise